Known-type automatic distributors of boxed products comprise a plurality of vertical channels formed by lateral walls which are modularly adaptable to the dimensions of the boxes being packed. The channels are inferiorly closed by a channel led plane on which the box-dispensing device runs.
Italian patent no. 1233973 describes such an automatic distributor wherein each of the box dispensing devices comprises an angled bar bearing a metal plate positioned such as to be axial to an electromagnet supported on an alternating longitudinal bar.
The principal aim of the present invention is to improve the dispensing devices from both a technical and a functional point of view.